What The World Has Come Too
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: A photo that would send ANYONE with a right mind into shock. Bella is apparently taking on Hermione Granger! Flaws are deemed to unnatural in this creul, cold photo. But someone is there to knock in some sense. Use he following link: images5./image/photos/25600000/Why-Twilight-is-better-than-Harry-Potter-harry-potter-vs-twilight-25672142-523-1300.png


To actually know what I am talking about, copy and paste the link below!

.

Now that you've read that despicable thing, I have a few choice opinions for this photo. I don't mean to offend people, but it is what it is. NO this is not a story, it is a very good debate over literature, which seems to be really rare now days. And to whoever wrote this, I'm not sure if it is a joke or not but it scares me.

I'd LOVE to hear your opinions as well so please Review. You can love it or hate; I'm interested in what you have to say!

1) Practically everybody who has read the 'Harry Potter' series longed for more adventures and stories about all of their complex characters. I read the first three books in grade one and two; it was a nice challenge with interesting plots in the entire book which are linked together wonderfully. Who would have guessed that Ron's pathetic pet rat would play a key role in the death of his parents? The characters also matured through-out the books. Harry, Ron and Hermione eventually grew up and became parents themselves with us living through their crucial, teenage years.

Bella talking to Jacob about a motorbike. That's the highlight. This totally beats riding in train all the way to your school which is a giant castle, learning magic from amazing teachers –some with the most epic voices ever- , discovering new and magical things, unlocking the past and bringing up artifacts that are crucial to destroying the Dark Lord and the entire feasts all three meals a day.

2) A sparkly vampire who is over a hundred years old, abuses you, orders you around and watches you sleep is not someone to believe in. It's someone you call the cops on dear.

Vampires aren't real either.  
The Love Stories in Harry Potter include:

Examples of Romantic Love Stories: Harry and Cho; Harry and Ginny; Hermione and Ron; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; James and Lily Potter; LILY AND SEVERUS!; Dumbledore and Grindlewald*

Examples of Family Love: The Weasley's- Even though Percy was a git before, he came back and unfortunately watched his own brother die; Molly was really protective of Ginny since she is their only daughter and she didn't want to lose another child. She poured all of her rage out on Bellatrix Lestrange, the best Death Eater in the ranks and killed her.

The Potter's- Lily loved her son so much that she threw herself between Harry and the killing curse that she ended up giving him the best protection of all. A mother's love.

3) Hannah Montana said that "Nobody's Perfect," which is the point of this argument. No one that walks this earth is perfect! Everybody has their flaws, and it is nice to have people to relate to! Bella is beautiful but considered beautiful and is clumsy; how many people do we know like that? Hermione is intelligent and she proves that brains, not beauty, will make you successful in life.

KEEP CALM AND GINGER ON.

4) What doesn't Bella rely on Edward for? Bella is bland, dull, expressionless and stupid. She needs a man in her life. She's taking feminism back to the stone ages. Hermione is bold, intelligent and if she is concerned about something, she won't cry in her pillow, she'll come right out and say it! She teaches girls that it is resourceful to be smart but you and always glam up once in a while –her big reveal at the Yule Ball- and if you stay true to your self, you'll be happy.

Hermione. Can. Apparate.

5) Bella is too desperate for male attention, all she does is cry for weeks when Edward leaves or goes back to Jacob and plays with his mind, but returning to the sparkly mess afterwards, believing it was her fault for him going away. Hermione does cry and miss Ron and when he does come back she is angry with him for abandoning them on the journey that they should have all been in together, and for mistrusting her since Ron believed that Hermione was really beginning to like Harry more than him since he wasn't very resourceful at the moment.

6) Movies were made after the books.

There are so many different Harry Potter covers but each of them symbolize a key item of scene to the plot. For example, in the class set of books we read in elemntry school, the cover of the _Philosophers' Stone _and the actual Philosophers' Stone on it, the stone in which Voldemort/Quarrel tried to kill Harry for so Voldemort could live forever.

The flower in New Moon has no symbolism at all in grey, rainy Forks.

7) Harry Hermione and Ron also live for each other. Even though Hermione, Ron and Harry weren't great friends at the beginning of the first book, they went back to rescue her from the troll. As they grew up they constantly risked their lives for another, fighting side up side until the end.

You don't need a boyfriend to for every single thing!


End file.
